Teaching the Teachers
by diffrentpeeps
Summary: Yup its a high school romance! Before you say "another!" just know that this one has a twist, Mako and Korra are the teachers.Will these two get together or will Bolin and Asami destroy their chances at true love? Read to find out! Its AU and OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story! I hope it doesn't suck. I just had this idea since ever so here we go:**

**Korra POV**

I walked into RCHS, ready to teach my new students. Well not completely ready, it was two weeks before school started and only teachers and building staff were here today. See, I'm Korra Reyes, new teacher at RCHS. I'm twenty six and this is my second year teaching. Recently, I moved here from Minnesota because I got laid off at my old school.

I entered my new classroom and surveyed it. It was painted an off white color and paint was chipping. That was not going to be acceptable. At first most students thing that I let things go but I really don't. I accept some bad things but not most and the state of this classroom was unacceptable.

I had started to get to work hanging signs and posters to cover the chipping paint when the classroom phone rang. I went over to pick it up just to hear someone shouting at me to get to a staff meeting in the main office.

I went down stairs and only got lost once. When I got to the office most people were already there but some chairs were empty. A man with bright green eyes motioned for me to sit down next to him. I sat down and he started to talk to me.

"Hello there! I am Bolin Wilson the 10th grade literacy teacher. Are you the new 10th grade science teacher?" He asked. He seemed nice enough.

"Yay, I am. Korra Reyes and no need to be so formal." I said honestly.

"Good I didn't think I could keep it up much longer." He said with a goofy grin. I had to hand it to the guy, he was pretty funny.

"Alright who are still missing?" The principal, Lin Beifong asked. She was strict but we had met earlier and she seemed to have taken a liking to me.

Just then an out of breath man came running into the room. He looked up and I saw amber eyes.

**Mako POV**

I woke at 6 am and did my normal school day routine. I made breakfast for myself then packed my bag. I got changed into my normal gray tee-shirt and athletic shorts. I started to holler for my brother to wake up but then I remembered that he moved out. My brother Bolin moved out two weeks ago and decided that he didn't need to live with me anymore. I was a little upset, but now I am just lonely.

I ate my breakfast in silence then looked at the clock. It was 7:58 and the meeting started at 8:00. Dammit first day back as coach and I'm late. Yes I, Mako Wilson, am coach of all things sports at RHCS.

I jogged downstairs and hopped on my motorcycle and raced to the school. Finally I arrived at RHCS at 8:13. I ran to the office and got there in a respectable three minutes. I ran into the office and sat down. Straight across from me sat my brother.

I gave him a wave and looked next to him. There sat a gorgeous young woman. She had piercing blue eyes and a small grin. I gave her a sly grin then remembered my girlfriend, Asami. She would not approve of me flirting with this new hot teacher.

"Hey Mako we all were wondering if you would show the new teacher, Korra, around?" Lin said motioning to the new girl. That was the perfect name for her I could tell.

"It would be my honor." I said. Asami wasn't here now so what the hell. Well Asami' and my relationship is going down the drain so it doesn't matter. I know Asami really likes Bolin though.

We walked out of the office in an awkward silence. Korra was twirling her hair around her finger, it was really cute. "Hi I'm Mako coach of all things sports. You are?" I asked.

"I'm Korra and I'm the new 10th grade science teacher. So where to first?" she asked and gave me a raised eyebrow.

"Well I was thinking maybe the sporting area first." I said ready to show off my skills. Not to brag or anything but I'm like the best at almost every sport. Soccer, football, you name it.

"Someone is eager to show off." She muttered. I heard her though.

"Yes I am. Glad you figured that out" I said laughing.

We finally got to the sporting grounds and Korra looked at the place with awe. It was pretty impressive, a baseball diamond, football field, the works. This school was known for its athletics so every extra penny was spent on this.

"Pretty impressive, right?" I said with a smirk. She nodded and gave me a grin before walking over to the boy's locker room.

"Let's go Coach Mako!" she shouted. I jogged away from her with a grin. This lady seemed to be crazy and fun just the kind of girl I liked.

"Wrong way Ms. Reyes," I shouted. She laughed and walked over to me, "Let's go to the gym, before you check out the boy's locker room." She blushed, slightly embarrassed at her mistake.

"Hey in my defense I'm still new and that's why your here." She said poking me in the stomach.

"Whatever you say, this gym is huge. There is a boxing ring, workout area, and much more. Down is the basement there is an Olympic sized swimming pool." I told her.

"So everyone is revolved around sports?" she asked.

"Yup, you could say that the kids here aren't too bright." I said laughing. Personally, I thought it was amusing but apparently she didn't.

"Every kid is smart. Maybe not every adult is," she shot me a death glare," but every kid is." Then she swatted me.

I really liked her. She stood up for what she believed and wouldn't back down from a fight. She must be a pretty tough teacher though. She does seem pretty feisty and easily offended but that was okay. Another bonus was that she was cute. Then we arrived at the gym.

**Korra POV**

I hate to admit it but that Mako guy was hot! He seemed a little cocky and arrogant but he was also funny and pretty nice. We got to the outdoors area and it was huge. There was even a separate soccer field.

When I poked him in the stomach I realized he had abs, like rock hard abs. I hate to sound like a teenage girl but he did! Later, when he said something stupid about not all kids being smart I was pissed. When I was a kid all my teachers thought I was stupid just because I did sports and lost my parents. That's when I promised myself to become a teacher so everyone has a fair chance.

When we got to the gym I was amazed. There was a kick boxing thing and a boxing ring, those are my best sports.

"You play any sports?" Mako asked.

"Yup, lots but kick-boxing and boxing are my favorites." I told him.

"You want to play during lunch. You can borrow a gym uniform." He said. I was excited because 1 he had to be decent and 2 I kind of wanted to spend more time with him.

"Sure. Meet you down here." I said. He nodded.

**Lunch Time!**

I walked out of the changing room wearing the clothes. They were a little snug but that was okay. I hopped into the ring and started doing some warm ups. I noticed another presence behind me.

"You're pretty good." The person said. I easily recognized the voice as Mako's.

"You ready to fight?" I asked.

"You sure you want to?" Mako asked concern filling his voice.

"Don't go soft on me City Boy." I said, while climbing into the ring.

"Let's go." He said.

The match soon started and I was soon winning. I was quick on my feet and I was avoiding most of the attacks. I gave him a sucker punch to the gut and he fell over in mock despair. While he was falling he pulled me down with him.

I was giggling like a little kid. It was so cute! Then he did something I never expected- he KISSED me. Surprisingly, I kissed him back. I don't know what came over me; I have never truly fallen for a boy and now I'm kissing one that I just meet.

Our kiss lasted for a minute before someone interrupted us. I turned to see an all glam girl standing there with a scowl.

"Why were you kissing my boyfriend?" She asked me. Dammit, this is high school all over again.

**AN: So how did you like it?**

**Please review and tell me how I did. PLEASE with a cherry on the top!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty! I forgot my disclaimer last time so let's call it double: I *sob* don't own LOK, if I did it would be pretty different. Let's get this party started! (I know I'm in a good mood)**

**Mako POV**

Yup, I kissed Korra and I didn't regret it until Asami crashed the party.

"Mako what are you doing? I'm your fucking girlfriend! Who's the whore?" Asami shouted at me. I looked at Korra's face and I saw confusion and hurt.

"Well bye, you guys can work this out. So umm bye I guess." Korra said and scurried out of the room like a little mouse. Damn, she was cute.

"Mako what the hell is going on? I'm your girlfriend!" Asami screamed. Her cheeks were red out of anger.

"I'm sorry Asami please forgive me. I don't know what happened." I said. Truly, I have no idea of why I said that I just didn't want to let her down. I leaned forward and kissed her passionately. She leaned into me and we shared the kiss. Finally, she broke it.

"This does not mean you're off the hook mister. You will explain when I come over tonight. And if I catch you going near that girl again you will be sorry." She glared at me than left. I let out an audible sigh.

This was too emotional. Now I had to pick one either Korra or Asami. Asami was pretty, nice, smart, and almost perfect. Korra let's be honest I barley know anything about her. I just meet her like two hours ago. I'm not good at decisions; I was barely able to decide what cereal I wanted this morning.

I went to my brother for advice, because he is smooth with girls. I looked around the school and ended up finding him in the cafeteria.

"And so then my pet ferret jumped into Pema's soup and she was so-"Bolin said before I cut him off.

"Bolin come here I need to talk to you." I said. Bolin was walking out the door when he gave a wink to whomever he was talking to.

"First of all who were you talking to? Second I need some advice." I told him.

"I was talking to Korra the new teacher. She is so cool and very funny. I was thinking about asking her out. Do you think that would be awkward for the students though? And what if we break up and have tension? I don't know if I should. I think I will though. What was the advice you need bro?" Bolin asked.

"Never mind its fine." I said with a blush rising to my cheeks. It would be embarrassing if I asked now. I awkwardly walked away my mind plunged in thought.

What if Bolin asked her out and she said yes? Then there will not be any drama and I will have Asami. I don't really love Asami any more though. I wanted to date Korra; Bolin can't just take her that's not fair. But as Shakespeare said, "all is fair in love and war". This feels like high school all over again.

**Korra POV**

Well this has been one strange day. First day on the job and I get kissed by my coworker. And that coworker has a girlfriend that happens to walk in on us. Then I am left feeling confused and a little hurt. I mean what gives him the right to just kiss me!?

Then, I went to the cafeteria to see if there was any food left over. When I was there I found Bolin there. He was friendly and invited me to sit with him. The cook Pema, wife of the consoler Tenzin, made me a sandwich.

Bolin started telling me stories of people who work here and his real life. He was in the middle of telling me a story about his pet ferret when his brother went calling for him. When he left Pema started talking to me.

"My daughters go to this school, Ikki and Jinora. I know it might seem like a bit of a stretch but can you make sure that they don't get in trouble. "Pema asked. I had to say yes because Tenzin helped get me the job.

"Sure Pema anything for you guys." I said.

Just then Lin burst in.

"Hurry up you guys are late for a meeting." Lin shouted. She was mostly aimed at Pema and I didn't know why.

**First Day**

I was already in the classroom when the students filed in. They were chatting and laughing, some even shouting. They all ignored me and stood around.

"Alright class sit anywhere you want. I might change the seats later though. My name is Ms. Reyes and I will be your teacher this year." I shouted. Everyone rushed to get seats near their friends. So far the class was relatively calm, but I couple tell; there were one or two bad students.

"I'm going to take roll now. You know what to do." I read the names and checked them off one by one.

"Now go talk I got to go pick up some papers." I said. It was a trick I learned from my mentor, leave them alone for five minutes then come back and see the damage.

While I was out in the hall way, Mako passed me. He looked at me and I felt awkward. After the kiss I kind of ignored him and made some friends with the staff.

"What are you doing out here?" Mako asked me.

"You know...um...teaching" I ran back into the classroom and all eyes were on me. I heard some footsteps coming in.

"Hi guys and gals," Mako said. Some girls stole hidden glances at each other, "I was wondering if I could borrow your teacher for a minute?" He motioned for me to come with him.

"Look I'm really sorry for kissing you, I don't know what happened, I... just... don't know." He said. I was a little hurt I thought he might have had feelings about me.

"It's fine Mako, its water under the bridge. Let's pretend that never happened, now if you will excuse me I have a class to teach." I said lightly chuckling. I shrugged and felt his eyes bore into my back. I blew him a kiss then walked away.

I walked into the class to see all the girls and some of the boys whispering. I sighed they must have heard my conversation.

"Already spreading rumors, tisk-tisk." I said laughing. A couple kids laughed a little to. I liked my class so far.

Soon the bell rang and the kids went to prep. Bolin walked into my room and started talking about his class. I was not really paying attention; my mind was on Coach Mako. I didn't know how I felt about him. I was just confused.

"So Korra will you go on a date with me?" Bolin said. I knew I should have paid attention.

**A/N I know I have not updated in like ever, I'm a busy person. I will update more in the Holiday season. Now I am going to write random stuff that happened to me.**

**Today I stole some bread at Cosi, not on purpose but still. I thought my friend wanted me to get the bread but then she got it. The guilt is killing me. I have to tip them 1.07$(the price) next time I go. :'(**

**Then I pissed of some guy during lunch because i kept asking him why he was staring at me. It was actully really funny. **

**PLEASE REVEIW!**_ *END OF AUTHORS NOTE*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Guess what I'm writing this on. You got it, my new MACBOOK PRO! I'm so happy I got this but anyways on with the story!**

Korra's POV

Dates, they're a funny thing. If you go on one you are not sure if you guys are a couple or not. Maybe even one person thinks you two are together and the other person thinks otherwise. For one person it just might be fun and for the other serious. That last one is what happened for me and Bolin.

First, we went out ice skating. I was much better then him, me gliding on the ice and him stumbling along and just managing to stay straight. Then, we went to Narooks, a cheap yet nice noodle place. We had a some fun with terrorizing the other customers with a burping competition. That's when I thought we would part, but no Bolin just had to take me to the park.

When we got the park he took me to this old but pretty tree that was only a couple feet away from the Yue Bay.

"Korra, did I tell you that you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." Bolin said. This was getting awkward for me, I had presumed this was going to be a 'date' where we would just get to know each other, not where there would be any romance. Well thats at least what I convinced myself after I had accepted.

"Thanks Bolin you got nice eyes too." I said.

"No Korra you don't understand. They really are the most beautiful things I have ever seen. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen." Bolin said. Then, he came up to me and smashed his lips to mine.

**Mako's POV**

I stopped by Bolin's apartment with a takeout cartoon filled with noodles.

"Hi Bolin. I just got us noodles." I shouted hoping that he was home.

When no reply came I knew he was not home. Then I remembered that he said he was going out with Korra tonight. That left me all alone with a box of noodles. I really know how to party. I deciced I didn't want to just mop around so I went to the park.

It was a five minute walk, and I was there in no time. I looked out at the Yue Bay. _With the light reflecting off it, it looks like Korra's perfect eyes_, I thought to myself. _No Mako, you have a girlfriend a nice girlfriend. She loves you, you love her_, I thought again. _But that's boring, I want something new... like Ramen Noodles_. Alright, I've totally lost it. _Lost what?_  
"Get out of my head!" I shouted earning a few looks from startled people. Why do I even open my mouth?

I walked to the old tree I used to go to with my parents when they were still alive. Underneath I saw a couple kissing, it sure was odd. The girl was very pretty with mid-back length hair but she didn't seem to be enjoying the kiss. She looked like... KORRA. Oh god, Korra was at the park kissing some bloke. He looked a lot like BOLIN. Shit, Korra and Bolin kissing. This is to much.

"Why hello there guys." I said instantly regretting it.****

So thank you guys, I know I have been gone for a while. I have been so busy, but I promise the next chapter will be up by next week. Is the new season coming back in March?


	4. Chapter 4

**Told you I would update!**

**Korra's POV**

"No, Chels I didn't like the kiss because it was bad, it was rather good actually, I didn't like it because I don't think of him like that, he seems to be more of a friend kind of guy." I said to my best friend, Chelsea, whom was still back home.

"Two things, did this guy start using tongue and how did you break it up?" Chelsea questioned through the phone.

"No he did not get to use tongue, and that's the next thing, his brother broke it up, thankfully," I heard Chels gasp through the phone," Yes his brother, his brother who kissed me earlier. Then we got confronted by his prissy girlfriend and he wanted me to forget about it."

"Oh, you got yourself in a mess girl, but who did he break it up?" Chelsea said. I imagined her on her bed cuddling her pillow and holding here phone like a gossiping sixteen year-old.

"Well, he was all like 'Hey guys what's happening?' then I was like 'Got to go I need to walk my cat'. Bolin seemed a little angry and Mako, the brother, looked like 'why do I even go out of my house', it was all kind of cute." I said smiling into the phone and remembering the moment.

"Korra, I'm sorry babe but I got to go call you later, miss you!" Chelsea said quickly before hanging up. She did tend to rush endings a lot.

I swiftly put on some pajamas, and hopped into bed, ready for the nice calm day off tomorrow.

**Bolin's POV**

I can't really understand what happened so lets play a game of true false.

I think Korra is pretty. True

I felt sparks fly when we kissed. Err…false

I think Mako had a right to interrupt us and stalk us on our date. False

I like Mako's girlfriend Asami. True beans

I am mad at Mako. True

I have a legit reason to be mad at Mako. Kind of

I had fun on my date with Korra. True

I would like to do it again. True

I kissed Asami while she was dating Mako. True

The date with Korra was great, it really was. I had fun ice skating and eating with her, but it felt more of like a friend thing. She seemed to find it awkward at some moments when it should have been romantic, which was a bit of a turn-off. The kiss was good but I didn't feel anything. I just pressed my lips to hers, no sparks no fireworks not what I felt when I was with Asami.

Yes, I have helped Mako's girlfriend cheat on him. I really like her though, and Mako…Mako doesn't really like her. I know about how while he was with Asami he did it with my girl, a year ago. He begged me not to tell, because she would then break up with him. He claims that he was 'drunk' and didn't know better. I know better though and you should not treat like that plus he cheated on her with my girlfriend.

I also know that he kissed Korra, I didn't see it but it's not hard to tell. He's head-over-heals for her. There's one more thing, Asami is currently cheating on Mako with Iroh. Iroh is one of my friends, not really Mako's friend. I only know this because Iroh confessed to me. It would break Mako's fragile heart if he knew.

I need to get Asami, I love her. I know that she's a jealous type of girl so I have got to get her jealous by using Korra. I know I sound like a hypocrite, but this girl is perfect with her raven hair and beautiful eyes and those high-cheeks…stop Bolin you're getting ahead of yourself.

**I **don't want to use Korra. Maybe she would fake go out with me if I explained it to her. I am for sure that she likes Mako, and I know Mako's the jealous type. This could, you're a genius Bolin.

**Korra's Place**

I knocked at the apartment door. A Korra wearing sweats and a blue shirt opened the door. It may have been a lazy day but she was still beutifull.

"You going to stand there or are you going to talk." She said harshly.

"Sorry to disturd your morning but can I come in I have an idea that could help the both of us." I said.

She led me into her apartment that had magazines covering the floor and artwork covering the wall. We sat down at a dining table.

"You and me wouldn't work as a couple, just saying. I'm pretty sure you like Mako and I love his girlfriend. They are both jealous people so if we go out we can both get who we want." I said.

"That's a good idea but we need to go over some details, but I'm in." she said

**A/N: Thanks for reading please review!**


End file.
